The present invention relates to a hub, and more particularly to a hub of a bicycle.
The hub of a bicycle which is now in use is shown in FIG. 4. The hub comprises generally an axle A rotatably provided therein. The axle A has an annular flange F formed on each end portion thereof. Two dust caps D are threadedly connected to both ends of a hub shell (not shown). A bearing B is provided between each annular flange F and a respective dust cap D. A sealing ring L is provided around each end portion of the axle A close to the dust cap D. A lateral movement of the axle A is limited by the dust caps D only. When cycling, the dust caps D may be unthreaded and become loose due to vibration, shock or the like. Therefore, the wheels of the bicycle may rotate with a swinging motion or rocking motion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hub of bicycles.